beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyblade - To the next level/Chapter Three : A New Student
Chapter Three : A New Student The next day at BAFB was quite eventful in a good few ways. When they entered their first class, they were introduced to a new student who was in the top class with them. He was called Jasper. He was very quiet. During the entire first period, he said only "Hi" when obliged by the Professor Martinez. And in that same lesson, he excelled, dealing lots of damage in the process. Their next period was a free period, so some of the class battled, some laughed quietly with their friends. When the free period was over, they went to the gym for a fun lesson with Professor Nash. When, at one moment, Grace was trying to get Jasper to talk to her, but was strictly refusing. When Professor Nash saw her, he didn't look happy. Well, he never looks happy, he always looks crazy, but at this point he looked particularly crazy. He launched Beelzeb pretty hard at her ankles but as it approached, she kicked it in to one of the arenas and said "Save it for battles coach" and walked off to get a coffee from the coffee machine, when she got back, she looked hyper. Coach Nash didn't look happy. "I CHALLENGE YOU TO A BATTLE KID, REFUSE AND MY HAND MIGHT SLIP ON YOU GRADE" he yelled, looking crazier by the second. "Ok !" she shouted enthusiastically, full of energy and ready to battle."PREPARE TO GET OWNED !" They both held their launchers, ready to strike. "3..." "2..." "...1 ! LET IT RIIIIIIIIP !!" They cried in unison, launching their Beys hard where they collided with equal strength. "PEGASUS, LIFT OFF !!" called Grace who seemed a lot more concentrated than you would expect someone high on coffee to be. But Pegasus used its Energy Ring to push itself off of the ground "BEELZEB, MORTAL BLOW ATTACK MODE AND FOLLOW HER QUICK !!" ordered Nash who wasn't ready to give up. Beelzeb let out one of the little hammer-shaped obstructions in its Fusion Wheel and span up the edge of the bowl-shaped stadium, propelling itself in to the air above Pegasus. Grace yawned. "Gravity Force." She said calmly. Pegasus sent a push of energy upwards at the incoming Beelzeb who was knocked off-balance and tumbled towards the bottom of the arena. "IRONCLAD ATTACK MODE BEELZEB, NOW !!" shouted Nash at the top of his lungs. Beelzeb retracted its hammer and regained balance whilst tumbling through the air. Its landed, perfectly balanced, not even wobbling or slowing down. It was in center stadium, just above, was Pegasus. "Pegasus, use Pegasus Meteor Blast Attack noooow !!" cried Grace, pointing at Beelzeb. Pegasus sped down towards the spinning Beelzeb, racing fiercly towards the ground at top speed. "Beelzeb, IRONCLAD MAGIC STAR !" commanded Nash, Beelzeb proceeding to move around the stadium in a star-shaped pattern, getting faster and faster, creating flash reflections of itself, the star carving itself into the arena. Glowing. Pegasus froze in midair, still spinning. But unable to move. It was slowing, its spin decreasing. "Pegasus, ... USE GRAVITY FORCE TO PUSH AWAY AND USE YOUR SPECIAL MOVE, GRAVITY CORE !!" shouted Grace, smiling insanely. Lots of people gasped at this. Grace's Pegasus Special Move was deadly. Pegasus sent a burst of energy upwards and broke itself free from Beelzeb's spell that was holding it back. Then, Pegasus was in flight again, twisting through the air, stretching its wings for the finale. Beelzeb had been forced in to the center of the stadium by the gravitational core underneath it. Pegasus was flying higher and higher, regaining spin, glowing blue, but it reached the top of gym and charged back down in a flash of speed, creating a line of blue light. When everybody could see again, Beelzeb was buried in the ground with its Face Bolt cracked in two. Pegasus was still spinning fast, eager for more. "Pegasus is the winner !" shouted Kulu, smiling happily at Grace who was jumping up and down with pure glee. She was so active that her bandana was flopping off of her hair. Pegasus had jumped out of the arena and was spinning in circles around her. It flew up to her hand, she caught it and hugged it. "DETENTION, GRACE -!!" Yelled Nash who was clutching the remains of Beelzeb, but the class had converged on him. They gave him extreme evils. He cowered under their fierce glares. He then burst in to tears. "WAAAAAAAH !! I HAVE ASPERGERS SYNDROME, I DONT NEED THIS, LEAVE ME ALONE, IM GOING TO MY OFFICE TO TRAIN MY POKÉMON TEAM !!"he cried. Grace wore a satisfied smile and walked off to the changing rooms, still clutching her precious Pegasus.Todays lunch featured "Mush en mash" which tasted revolting. Break time was quite eventful. Grace was still attempting to talk to Jasper who remained stifly quiet. Sam was sitting with Sumi who had her head in his lap. Gazing out of the glass ceiling at the blue sky. Kulu and Des were battling in an arena outside in the sun. Professor Nash was twitching in the corner of the hall, playing on his DSi. Beelzeb was spinning next to him. Duncan walked up to Aaron and Charlie who were discussing how well Gull had been repaired. "Hey there kiddies" be said, giving them a twinkling smile. "I was wondering if young Aaron would like to battle me, after all, his triumph against Sams Helico Ptera was, exhilirating". Aaron looked up at Duncan, and said clearly "Erm, I'm not really in the mood..." "Ooh, pick me, PICK ME !!" piped up Charlie, whos eyes were sparkling. "I challenged Aaron, not you", said Duncan. He ran his hand through his hair and gave another gleaming smile."C'mon kid, lets do this thing, it'll be fun". Aaron hesitated. He wasn't sure whether to accept or decline Duncans offer. In the end he formed the solid conclusion in his mind. Fire was burning inside of him. He wanted to deal some physical damage to someone. After the previous morning, he had to vent his anger out. "LETS DO THIS THING !!" yelled Aaron, catching the attention of passing students who stared. They stood in the pond arena in the school grounds. It was a large stadium composed of lillypads over a pond, they were stable enough, but a heavy blow could cause the lillypad to sink. Of course, they would re-surface after a while. They stood on either side of the arena with their Beys, sun shining on the water visible through the lillpads. "3... 2... ...1 LET IT RIIIP !!!" Cried the battlers in unison. Gull skidded across the lillypads. Apollo was jumping from lillypad to lillypad with perfect elegance. Suddenly a powerful launch zoomed past Aarons ear from behind him, a black Bey. It graced the lillipads, elegantly. Knocking in to Apollo as it passed. This caused Apollo to land fiercely on a lillipad and making it sink. Aaron had recognised the Bey almost as soon as it had whizzed in to Apollo. Demon. It was that hooded guys Bey. Aaron turned and saw the glaring face of Jasper, holding his launcher tightly. The hooded person from the other day was Jasper. "YOU!" yelled Aaron. "Me." said Jasper calmly "I'm surprised your Bey has recovered so well". Apollo surged from the water and charged fiercly at Demon who was struck hard. It fought back though, pushing hard against Apollo. Sparks were flying. "DUNCAN BE CAREFUL" cried Aaron "THIS GUY IS NO ORDINARY BLADER !" Duncan totally ignored Aaron and gave Apollo the order to use Corona Charge. It glowed orange and regained its balance. It charged at Demon with raging ferocity, orange aura pulsing around it. Jasper laughed like a maniac, his eyes turned red, his symmetrical hair went out of control. "AHAHAHAHAHAA FOOL !! RECKLESSNESS SHALL GET YOU NOWHERE !! DEMON, USE POLAR DEATH AND RIP HIS WORTHLESS BEY TO SHREDS !!!" Jasper sounded insane, like a madman, the look on his face was contorted with evil happiness. He looked positively raving. Demons scythe blades deployed and it span at top speed over the lillypads towards Apollo who was charging towards it. "Gull, JUMP ON DEMON !!" cried Aaron. Gull sped over the lillipads and landed on Demons Face Bolt. Perfectly balanced. Demon sank beneath the surface of the water with the added weight. Only Gull was visible above the water, level with the top of the lillipads. Apollo didn't stop charging though and it caught Gull with a powerful blow and took its place on top of Demon who was still beneath the water. "APOLLO, JUMP ON HIS FACE BOLT UNTIL IT BREAKS" shouted Duncan, he also looked like he was being driven to insanity, his eyes were full of rage. "NOBODY IS STUPID ENOUGH TO INTERUPT A BATTLE LIKE THIS, NO ONE !! YOU ARE A FOOL TO THINK YOU COULD GET AWAY WITH THAT !". Meanwhile, on the sidelines, Charlie, Chloe and his fangirls were all dressed in cheerleading outfits cheering for Duncan. "NOW APOLLO, USE SOLAR INFERNO !!" "YOUR EFFORTS ARE FRUITLESS, DEMON, TAKE HIS BEY OUT" Demon span at top speed and moved underwater just as Apollo was to land. Its performance tip landed on one of the scythe blades. And Demon stopped spinning. Its blade broken in half. Duncan let out a triumphant roar and his fangirls and Charlie started chanting. "Duncan,Duncan, he's our man if he can't win 'em no one can !" Something was wrong. Apollo had just been knocked back a few feet to the edge of the arena. Demon was spinning again, it was repaired, like magic. Apollos Fusion Wheel carried a deep gash from where it had been struck by the ferocious soul-seeking blades of Demon. Apollo was losing balance. The gash was a heavy blow and a great loss of balance. Apollo lost all spin. It gave in, it stopped spinning, and it sank beneath the surface of the cold clear water. Aaron recalled Gull. Jasper recalled Demon. Duncan ran in to the pond to pick up Apollo. The gash it seemed, had ripped through the Fusion Wheel, Energy Ring and had torn at the Bolt. And the head of Apollo that used to be on the Face of the Bolt had gone. The Bey had lost its spirit. Duncan fell to his knees, he fell face first in to the water. His eyes were blank. And he wasn't moving. Chloe ran over to the lifeless body of Duncan and she felt for a pulse. She sighed with relief. Duncan refused to move. His eyes were open. But he didn't talk, or move. He was lifeless. Empty. His fangirls ran over to him, they converged around his lifeless body, all crying. All together, they helped carry him to Anastasia, the school nurse. All who remained outside were Aaron, Charlie, Jasper and a shocked looking Grace who had followed Jasper outside. Further away were Angus and Adri wrapped around eachother on a bench, not paying attention, and taking advantage of the warm weather. Aaron noticed something glinting in the water of their abandonned arena. Apollo. The remains of the dead Apollo lay in the cold water. Aaron ran in and put them in his pocket. He would return them to Duncan when he regained conciousness. It wasn't as if he would be able to use them again though. Charlie went inside and pulled the stunned Grace by the shoulder to sit inside with him. This left Aaron, and Jasper who stood glaring at eachother. "What did you do to Duncan ?" asked Aaron, not taking his eyes off of Jasper. "I gave him what he deserved." he responded simply "He deserved what he got. One does not speak to me in such a manner". "That doesn't answer my question" "I sent his soul to the underworld for an hour, as punishment for what he did, he should be back to normal by then". Aaron was shocked at what he had heard. Duncans soul had been sent to the underworld !? How was that even possible !? Jasper was kidding. He had to be. But his expression said otherwise... He wore an expression of cold evil. Demon was still clutched in his hand. Aaron put Gull back in his bag and walked inside as the bell rang. Lunch Break was over. The cold wind blew Jaspers black hair, making it disordered and scruffy. He smiled, and walked inside. Their first class after break was Accesory Studies. Professor Draycott held out a box for each of the students who pulled out a small freebie shoulder bag to keep three beys, spare parts and a launcher in. The spent the first hour of their double period playing with their new shoulder bags and talking about various things whilst copying down some warble about angle compasses. Near the end of the period, Duncan walked in to the class and walked to Aaron. His eyes were puffy and red. He was clearly very distraught. He stood in front of Aarons desk and said quietly in a shaky voice: "I'm sorry for not listening to you, I was reckless, and for that, Apollo paid the price..." Aaron stood up and put his hand on Duncans shoulder "Its my fault... I should have protected Apollo... I'm sorry..." From the front row, Mason spoke up "Uuuuh... Duncan, as Apollo was wrecked, do you want some spare parts ? I have a Divinity Energy Ring and Face Bolt, and I also have an A125 Track". Duncan walked over and took the pieces offered to him with a word of thanks. "I have this Lumina Wheel" said Grace "Here" she threw it at Duncan who caught it. He nodded at her in thanks. Chloe stood up silently and threw a Dark Blue bag at him, she smiled and said : "Theres a tool and an ES tip in there, the divinity will be strong" "Thanks everyone", said Duncan who didn't look puffy-eyed anymore. He looked as dashing as usual.He hopped over Angus' desk and walked over to Grace. He whispered something in her ear that made her go red. He then walked over to Chloe and kissed her. The whole class AND Professor Draycott all went "Eeuuurgh..." and when they broke apart, Prof. Draycott got up from his desk and left the room. He came back with what looked like the staff room biscuit supply and Prof. Nash's. Diet Cola stock. "Its party time students, I can't be bothered to teach you for two hours !" he cried. The class cheered and helped themselves to food as they watched their teacher breakdancing on his desk. He was popping a dropping and all that, he looked....experienced at what he was doing. Now they knew what he did at weekends. Duncan made his way to Aaron and Charlie who were stood together talking about Gull again. "Guys, I need one more favour please" he asked. "Whats up ?" asked Aaron. "I'm gonna need help fighting off my fangirls, now they will know that I've been dating Chloe for two weeks and all..." They laughed and nodded. Their day ended on a high note. End of Chapter Three. Category:Fanon Story Chapters